Volume II: The Dragon's Internal Flame
by KeybladeMaster17
Summary: As Sora and the others enter their first world they encountered four mages similar to them but have to rescue one of them in order to find one of the Twenty-Six Keys.
1. Chapter IX: Lady Luck

**Hey everyone, well here we are right at the second installment (arc) of Kingdom Hearts: Generations. Sora along with Riku, Kairi, and Baransu will be entering through the world of Fairy Tail; to be honest with myself I never liked this anime at first until I begin watching it with my little sister and changed my whole point of view. This arc known as The Keyblade Mages will be taking place during the Tower of Heaven Arc from Fairy Tail. This story will explain more of the Twenty-Six Keys and the Organization along with their "new found power". Just to clarify, I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts related or Fairy Tail except for my OC Baransu along with a few new Heartless and Nobodies. Enjoy!**

**Kingdom Hearts: Generations**

**By: KeybladeMaster17**

**Volume II: The Dragon's Internal Flame**

**Chapter IX: Lady Luck  
**

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Baransu had been traveling through the realms for several hours now trying to figure out which world are they heading towards first.

Sora: (staring out the window) Man, how long till we get to our destination?

Baransu: Beats me, besides the only thing we know we are there unless there's large amount of light surrounding this train which would shortly later clear away showing us the world we needed to be in.

Kairi: (points to the window) Like that?

Outside the train, light is already started to consume the vehicle and now in a brand new world just waiting for them.

Baransu: Yeah, like that.

As they got out they found themselves in a train station with multiple passengers getting in and out of the express lines.

Riku: So, where do you think we are Baransu?

Baransu: Let me get the Keyblader's Journal and find out. (got the book out and examined it carefully) Nope there's still nothing in here yet.

Just as he was putting away the book back into his bag, they hear the sound of small metal falling from a machine upstairs.

Kairi: What was that?

Sora: It sounded like a slot machine. I think there's a casino above us.

Riku: We don't know just yet Sora, we got to ask someone about this place first.

Sora: Good idea, we'll split up and come back here in five minutes.

Everyone went to different directions trying to ask random people where they are and what kind of thing does this world have. After five minutes were over, they went back to where they were before ready to give answers to each other.

Sora: Did anyone got anything?

Riku: Sorry, I got nothing.

Kairi: Same here.

Sora: What about you Baransu?

Baransu: I almost got something but got pushed by a large crowd. (relaxing his shoulders) We'll never get anything if we stay here.

Riku: What are you saying?

Baransu: I saying the only way we can get some answers (took out a playing card from his shirt) is to play for them.

Kairi: But we can't go up there to the casino, we're not old enough.

Baransu: Oh really. (points to a group walking upwards to the casino) Take that group for example, those people may looker but they might be around our age. Look at us, we look like we're eighteen to nineteen years; we can pass ourselves out as young adults.

Sora: Hey he's right, as long we can try to act like adults we won't get caught by anybody.

Riku: Well what are we waiting for, let's go already; the more answers the better.

Everyone ran up the stairs and now found themselves standing in the most beautiful casino they had ever seen in their lives.

Sora: (noticed Baransu taking off his gloves) (curious) Why are you...

Baransu: (putting gloves away in his pockets) It'll be best to play with only your own hands instead of something that is covering them, if I were you I would probably do the same.

Everyone did what Baransu had said and removed their gloves even Kairi removed her bell-sleeves.

Riku: Alright since that's now out of the way, we'll start looking for answers by playing a few rounds, if we can't get anything in particular I don't know what we'll do.

Kairi: Don't forget we have the Keyblader's Journal, that's not a total loss.

Sora: Right we'll meet right back here in two hours top.

Everyone scattered to find answers hoping to find one that is good and understanding. Sora was only wandering for ten minutes trying to find which game should he play. Then he noticed a large crowd was gathered at a roulette table. As he got closer he can clearly a young man somewhere either Riku's or Baransu's age with pink spiky hair blowing a roulette ball onto a certain number. Standing next to him is a small blue cat standing on its back legs like a human.

Roulette Dealer: S...Sir! Please stop that!

Pink-Spiked: But it definitely landed on 17! I saw it!

Blue Cat: Yeah!

Roulette Dealer: Even if it was on 17...

Pink-Spiked: It landed on 17 but then it clicked and slipped over the edge! What's with this thing!

Roulette Dealer: Yes...well that's why it's called roulette...

Pink-Spiked: I think this game is ridged!

Sora: (quietly) Either this guy having a bad streak of luck or just incredibly stupid.

Pink-Spiked: (Points to Sora) Hey I heard that you little bastard! Nobody calls me stupid and gets away with it!

Sora: Hey wait a minute! How can you that hear that when I was far away from you!?

Blue Cat: Don't worry, he couldn't control his temper that well.

Sora: Really? I didn't know that.

Pink-Spiked: (got off the roulette table and landed in front of Sora) It's alright, usually I have a bad time controlling my anger. The name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel and this is my friend Happy.

Happy: (sprouted his wings and flew up to Sora) Please to meet you.

Sora: I'm Sora. Don't think of it as stupid or anything but where am I exactly?

Natsu: (confused) You're in Fiore of course. Why, do you have like amnesia or something?

Sora: No not really, I'll explain to ya while we play a few rounds of roulette, okay?

Natsu: Sure why not. What do you think Happy?

Happy: Aye, sir.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the casino, Riku was now carrying a small box filled with shiny, golden coins in his arms with a small grin on his face.

Riku: Man, who would have thought I have a incredible winning streak on one of those slot machines. (looking around and see one unoccupied) One more wouldn't hurt anybody, after this I'll cash in my winnings and get back on finding some answers.

As Riku sat down in front of the machine, he noticed a person sitting next to him was laughing at someone from one of the roulette tables. This person was around Baransu's age with spiky black hair, wearing a purple Hawaiian shirt, black pants, black shoes, but his most distinctive features is his necklace with a miniature sword hanging from it and a scar hardly noticeable on his forehead.

Black-Spiked: Haha! That guy's such a bumpkin!

Riku: You know him?

Black-Spiked: (stops laughing) Do I know you?

Riku: I just saying if you know him.

Black-Spiked: Yeah, he's my friend. His name is Natsu. (noticed Riku's box of gold coins) I see you got lucky recently.

Riku: Thanks. I'm Riku.

Black-Spiked: Nice to meet you, everyone calls me Gray.

Riku: Nice to meet you. Say Gray, one question. Do you know where I am at exactly?

But before he could answer, someone suddenly his name in a calm yet shy voice which sounded like a young woman.

Young Woman: Gray.

Gray: Hmm? Who said that?

It revealed to be a young woman in a blue dress wearing a golden necklace with a odd symbol at the end of it.

Young Woman: I tagged along...

Gray: (shocked) Y...Y...You're...Huh?!

Riku: You know her?

Gray: Kinda, her name's Juvia Lockser and she's member to a dark magic guild known as Phantom Lord. They attacked us not too long ago in order to take our friend away.

Riku: (thought) Magic guild? This world have mages?

* * *

Back at the roulette table, Sora tried to help Happy calm down Natsu from his idiotic gambling habit.

Natsu: (to the dealer) I said I saw it! You can't fool these eyes!

Sora: (holding Natsu back) Calm down it's just a game damn it! You don't have to go insane! (suddenly stopped and looked around)

Natsu: (noticed) Hey what's wrong Sora?

Sora: I don't know but I can't get the feeling...that we're being watched by somebody.

Natsu: Nah you're just imagining things.

Unknown: Nope he's right, you are being watched...by me!

Nearby the slot machines a dark figure is seen in the distance.

Dark Figure: (smirked) (placed a gold coin into a slot machine) Boy...When you're in a place for adult entertainment, you should just enjoy it in a dandy fashion. (received a perfect jackpot)

The lights flashed on and off revealing the man dressed as a mobster but he didn't looked human at all, his entire body were like blocks.

Sora, Natsu, and Happy: (shocked) A SQUARE MAN?!

Square Man: Boy, let me give you some advice (starts spinning on his seat at an incredibly fast rate) There's are only two paths a man can take. (starts to slow down but barely) He can live in a dandy fashion... (suddenly spring from his seat and dashed towards Natsu) or he can just keel over and die! That's all.

The square man now has Natsu on the ground with a revolver pistol in the boy's mouth.

Dealer: He's got a gun!

Everyone in the area got so surprised they left in a hurry.

Happy: Wh...What are you doing!

Sora: (grabbed one of his blasters and pointed it to the square man's head) Let him go now!

Square Man: I put that away if I were you. I don't think my boys aren't liking you pointing that gun at me.

Sora: Boys?

A black bullet suddenly passed by Sora's head from behind nearly killing him. When he turned around he sees four beings dressing in dark purple and black suits carrying Thompson machine guns in their hands but the mot shocking features was a black vine-covered heart symbol on their chests.

Sora: (shocked) Heartless?! Here?!

Square Head: I call them Mugshots, just a little present I got from a little friend of mine outside of this world. Not that you don't mind at all...Keyblader.

Natsu: (muffled due to the barrel in his mouth) Heaess? Ouide off is eold? Eyaer? Who are ou huys... (Translation: Heartless? Outside of this world? Keyblader? Who are you guys...)

* * *

Riku, Gray, and now Juvia are heading to a bar counter explaining about the world Riku is in and how magic is used for just about everything in everyday life. Riku himself even talked about the world he was from and the journeys he went through along with the Keyblade.

Gray: So this weapon called the "Keyblade", does anyone get to choose it?

Riku: Not exactly, only those with a strong heart can get to have it but not every Keyblade looks the same; there' a few that do but the rest have a different design of their own. (looks at Juvia' necklace) You know, I'm wondering about that symbol around your neck.

Juvia: Oh, I'm glad you noticed. After Phantom Lord got disbanded by the council everyone of us went our separated ways to find new jobs. So now I'm an independent mage...

Gray: And I'm guessing you have your eyes set on Fairy Tail?

Juvia: Very much so!

Riku: Fairy Tail?

Gray: It's the guild I'm with, me and three others here are just on vacation thank to a friend from one of our own. (turns back to Juvia) But you know, after the stunt you guys pulled...I mean, I wouldn't mind, but I wouldn't want master would say...

Juvia: (interrupts) I will do anything!

Riku: Even if you say that...

They stopped when a huge man walked up behind them in plain sight.

Riku: Can we help you?

Without warning, the large man swing his arm and smacked Juvia along with Riku across the counter.

Gray: JUVIA! RIKU! (turns to the large man) You trying to pick a fight with us or what?!

Large Man: Gray Fullbuster, if I'm not mistaken? Where's Erza Scarlet?

* * *

Somewhere in the casino, Baransu and Kairi are at a poker where they're losing to a young woman with red hair wearing a purple revealing dress calling herself Erza while accompanying her is a blonde girl named Lucy.

Erza: (Showing her cards) Full House!

Baransu: (thought) Damn it!

Kairi: (thought) So close!

Lucy: (hugging) Erza, you're amazing!

Erza: Luck's on my side today.

Kairi: (whispered to Baransu) How can she so good?

Baransu: (whispered back) I was thinking the same thing.

Before the dealer could shuffle the cards, someone in similar clothes went up from behind and pulled the dealer from his position.

New Dealer: Time for a dealer change.

Erza: Right now I feel like I can't lose no matter who I'm up against.

Lucy: Hell yeah!

Baransu: (to Erza) Oh really, how about we make a little deal then?

Erza: (impressed) Sure, what's our deal?

Baransu: (points to Lucy) If I win, you have no choice but let your friend there go on a date with me along with giving me and Kairi here on some information you know about this country.

Erza: But if I win, then you will give me all your winnings.

Baransu: It's a deal (shock hands with his competitor)

New Dealer: (heard every word) If that's the case, why don't we enjoy a special game?

Everyone was expecting the dealer to give them their cards but instead he only throw in five and they only came out in five letters which surprised Baransu and Kairi. The cards had spelled out DEATH in bold lettering.

Baransu: What the hell? Is this some kind joke 'cus I ain't laughing and as I recalled you were supposed to tell us how much to bet.

Erza: He's right!

New Dealer: (smiled evilly) Very well then. Let's bet...with our lives. (looks at Erza) Sis!

Erza: (Shaken) Sho...

Sho: And don't think I forget you...(looks at Baransu and Kairi) Keyblade wielders of Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

**End of Chapter IX**

**Next Time: Casino Royale**

Make sure to review and leave any comments


	2. Chapter X: Casino Royale

**Hey guys, so I actually enjoyed making the previous chapter for this volume because it's either got to do with the story arc getting tense or how the characters from the Kingdom Hearts franchise are interacting with the members from Fairy Tail. Anyway like usual I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts related or Fairy Tail except for my OC Baransu and the Mugshot Heartless along with a few Heartless and Nobodies. Enjoy!**

**Kingdom Hearts: Generations**

**By: KeybladeMaster17**

**Volume II: The Dragon's Internal Flame**

** Chapter X: Casino Royale**

Everyone at the poker table froze in fear as the dealer (who is called Sho) threw cards on the table spelling out DEATH causing complete discomfort to the players especially Baransu, Kairi, Lucy, and mostly Erza.

Erza: (shaken) Sho...

Sho: (gives a demonic look at Erza) It's been a while...sis...

Kairi: (confused) You know this guy?

But Erza didn't said a word, she instead froze in place shaken like as if she seen a ghost.

Sho: (looks at Kairi) Let's just say we knew each other from way back...when we were kids.

Erza: (still shaken) You...You were safe?

Sho: Safe? (laughs manically)

Erza: (completely traumatized) Ah...No...I just meant...

Baransu: (thought) Whoever this guy is, he's sure giving her a hard time. But how does he know about me and Kairi being Keybladers?

* * *

Meanwhile Gray was facing off the large man who knocked both Riku and Juvia out of his way.

Large Man: Where is Erza?

Gray: What?

Large Man: Where is she?

Gray: Why the hell should I care and who the hell are you anyway?

Suddenly a blast of black purple fire came from behind Gray and attacked the enemy sending him twelve feet away. Gray turned around and saw Riku coming out of the wreckage with his Keyblade already summoned.

Gray: (surprised) So I'm guessing that's your Keyblade. Does it have a name?

Riku: Of course it does. It's name is Way to the Dawn.

Gray: (smirked) Looks a little demonic, even for you.

Riku: It represents the darkness that dwells within my heart. (looking around) Quick question, have you seen that blue-haired chick anywhere; she somehow disappeared when we both crashed onto the floor.

Gray: (surprised) What a minute...She's not with you?

Before he could say another word, the large man walked out from the smoke like as if nothing happened. As Gray and Riku were about to stand their ground, large amounts of water appeared in front of Gray and Riku forming into Juvia.

Riku: (shocked) What the...

Gray: I forgot, Juvia's a water mage. She can turn her entire body into water.

Juvia: (looks at Gray and Riku) Are you alright?

Gray: For now. Why are you in front of us?

Juvia: Protecting you two. (turned to the large man) I won't let you lay a finger on Gray or Riku! I will be your opponent!

Gray: Juvia...

Riku: (thought) Man, this chick must have a huge crush on Gray.

Juvia: Gray! Riku! Go and find Miss Erza! She's in danger.

Large Man: Hm? (puts two of his fingers on his head as if he's communicating with someone else through telekinesis) You've already found her? Oh? Is that so...He's not alone then...three others...wielding the same weapon...Then...Mind if I tidy things up on my end? Understood...

The whole casino was starting to fall into darkness making it hard to see by the minute.

Juvia: Huh?!

Gray: Wh...What's going on?!

Riku: I can't see!

Large Man: Lineage of darkness magic. INSTANT DARKNESS!

A gunfire was heard somewhere within the building and a scream can be heard in the distance.

Riku: (thought) What that...Sora?!

Large Man: Don't let your guard down!

* * *

Natsu: Wha...Waff ffat?! Whaff ow!(Translation: Wha...What was that?! What now!)

Square Man: Nothing really, that's just the sound of my boys finishing off your friend.

Natsu: Waff? (Translation: What?)

Happy: Natsu! Where are you?!

Natsu: Hohah here, Haffi! (Translation: Over here, Happy!)

Sora: (groaning from the bullet wound in his shoulder) Happy, be careful!

Square Man: You still alive, huh? I'll deal with you later but for now...(clicked his gun) Nighty, night...boy...

Then like that, the gun then shot into Natsu's mouth in an instant.

Happy: Natsu!

Sora: This can't...be...(passes out)

* * *

Lucy: What the...?! It's pitch black!

Erza: What's going on?!

Kairi: I don't know!

Baransu: Ow! Get off of my foot Kairi!

Kairi: That's not me!

Erza: Sorry! I can't see a damn thing!

Baransu: Well get off of it then! I'm starting feel your high-heel going through my boot!

Erza: The light's coming back!

Baransu: (took out twin hilts and activated them into katana blades) Prepare yourself, we don't know what we're messing with.

Kairi: (got out a small baton thus activated it turning into a staff) Right.

When the light finally returned everyone except for Baransu, Kairi, Erza, and Lucy had disappeared.

Erza: (looking around nervously) Sho?!

Sho: Over here, sis.

Sho is now behind them with a full deck of cards floating around him.

Lucy: Uh guys, (points to the floor) look!

Everyone looked at the floor found something horrific.

Kairi: There are people in the cards?! This is total déjà vu!

Sho: Do you think it's strange? I learned how to use magic too.

Erza: Magic?! Just...What do you...

Sho: (snickered) Before you say one more word, allow me to dispose one of these 'Keybladers' for you along with little miss blondie here. (snaps his fingers)

Baransu: That does not sound good at all.

He then heard something that sounded like someone imitating a cat purring and meowing at the same time. Out of nowhere a black whip suddenly appeared from behind surrounding Baransu and Lucy. It wrapped around Lucy's body and started to strangle Baransu's neck.

Lucy: What?! What is this thing?!

Baransu: (choking) I don't know...(trying to cut it with one of his blades) I can't cut it...(starting to breath more heavier) It's...getting...tighter...

Erza: Lucy!

Kairi: Baransu!

The both of them are now being dragged backwards to their attacker. It was a young woman exactly Baransu's age but her hair and face resembled close to a cat.

Cat-Face: (cheerful) Meow! Super strong, right?

Erza: (surprised) Millianna?! You can use magic too?!

Millianna: (cheerful) Long time no see, Erza!

Erza: What's the meaning of this?! Lucy's my friend!

Baransu: (choking) Hey! What about...me?!

Erza: I hardly even know you!

Kairi: But I do!

Millianna: Meow? Friends?

Sho: Weren't we your friends? Erza.

Lucy: (thought) They were...her friend?

Erza: You guys are still my friends!

Sho: That is, until you betrayed us of course!

Funny looking blocks appeared out of nowhere now starting to form a body.

Unknown: Don't ruffle her feathers too much, Sho...Dandy men know how to maintain their composure...(finally formed into the square man) You turned out to be quite the looker...

Erza: (shocked) Th...That voice...Wally?!

Wally: Not that it would matter if you hadn't recognized me. Compared to Mad Dog Wally from the old days, I'm much more well-rounded now...

Erza: You...can use magic too...

Unknown: No need to be so awestruck.

Suddenly the large man appeared.

Large Man: Once that guy gets his mitts on you, anyone would be able to use magic...Right, Erza?

Erza: Simon?!

Lucy then fell to the floor due to the whip squeezing her while Baransu is now starting to get hanged from the whip causing him to lose conscious.

Kairi: No! Baransu! (starts running to his direction)

Sho: (noticed her) I don't think so. (summons a large card and trapped her in it) You would make a great souvenir. (made the card small and put it away it in his pocket)

Baransu: (trying to stay awake) You damn bastard! Let go...of...her...now...(passes out)

Lucy: (struggling) Erza...Who are these guys?! Why's he calling you sis?!

Erza: He's not really my brother. They're _my_ former friends!

Lucy: Friends...But I thought you'd been at Fairy Tail since you were a little kid!

Erza: (shaken) This...This was before that...What's the old gang doing here? Let Lucy go and those two others as well.

Wally: We came to bring you back.

Sho: Let's go back, sis...

Wally: (two out two revolvers and pointed each of them at Lucy and Baransu) If you insist on being pig-headed about it...

Erza: STOP IT! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE STOP!

Wally's right arm then disappeared and reappeared behind Erza shooting her in the back.

Lucy: ERZA!

But Erza wasn't killed she just simply passed out and fell into Simon's arm.

Wally: It's just my sleep bullet.

Simon: Mark acquired. Let us fall back.

Millianna: How about those four Keyblade pests we were informed about?

Sho: (look to see Baransu still hanged not moving an inch) I don't think he'll be going anywhere and besides... (took out Kairi still trapped in the card) I was able to capture one of them. One that needed to be stopped the most.

Kairi: Let me out of here!

Sho: Not a chance! (puts the card back into his pocket)

Wally: I was able to take care one of them while Simon here took out one with silver hair. (looking around the damage) Let's get out of this joint.

Lucy: (struggling) HEY WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ERZA! GIVE HER BACK!

Millianna: (moving her fingers causing the whip on both Lucy and Baransu who is still unconscious to tighten) Another five minutes, and you'll be cat food...

Wally: Oh...Millianna...That reminds me...(summons an unconscious Happy in his hands) I got you a present...(summons a book) And something for me from that guy you hanged. Keyblader's Journal, huh? This might be interesting...Millianna tie Erza up. I'll leave her to you.

Sho: (smiling) Sis...You're finally coming back..To the Tower of Heaven. I bet Jellal will be smiling ear to ear...

Erza: (shaken) Tower of Heaven?! It...it was a success?!

* * *

**End of Chapter X**

**Next Time: Voyage to the Unknown**

Make sure to review and leave any comments


	3. Chapter XI: Voyage to the Unknown

**Hey folks, after I was celebrating my eighteen birthday it was time for me to relax for a little bit from the typing but now I'm back! Time for a little feedback from our story so far; Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Baransu had just got to Fiore which is their first stop as part of their journey to find the rest of the new Twenty-Six Keys where they just met Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Lucy Heartfilia, and Erza Scarlet in a casino trying to get some answers until a strange group came in and attacked everyone nearly killing them in the process. Their main goal was capturing Erza and taking her to a place called the Tower of Heaven. As usual, I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts related or Fairy Tail except for my OC Baransu and the Mugshot Heartless with a few Heartless and Nobodies. Enjoy!**

**Kingdom Hearts: Generations**

**By: KeybladeMaster17**

**Volume II: The Dragon's Internal Flame**

**Chapter XI: Voyage to the Unknown**

Throughout the entire casino everything was in ruins. Sora was shot in the arm unconscious, Natsu was shot in the mouth, Baransu was hanged still breathing but very lightly, Riku, Gray, and Juvia are greatly wounded, and Lucy was trying to struggle her way out of the whip. Everything was running so smoothly until the strange group came in, attacked everyone in the process, and finally kidnapped both Kairi and Erza back to a unknown place only referred to as the Tower of Heaven.

Lucy: (struggling) Come on. If I could just...yes I got them! (now holding a gold key) Cancer's...Gate! (nothing happens) How, how could...Cancer! Taurus! Loki! Come out quick! (drops her keys by accident) No! I can't...use magic? (groaned in pain) It's getting tighter! (noticed Baransu's direction) If I don't do anything soon, the both of us will be squeezed to death! (felt a small pain from behind her) Ouch! What the...

She looked down and found one of the people stuck in the cards carrying a knife in his hand.

Knife-carrier: S...So, sorry. I was trying to get out and I started swinging this knife around...Sorry if I cut you.

Lucy: (surprised) That knife from inside a card cut me?! Hold on! I'm not sure why, but it looks like what you do in the card can have an effect out here?!

Knife-carrier: You saw my knife sticking out of the card?

Lucy: No, it just moved across the surface, but the fact that it hurt must mean it's affecting the outside! Please! Try cutting these ropes on me!

Knife-carrier: Uh, okay, I'll try...

It was a taking a while for the man to cut Lucy's whip off of her.

Lucy: Hurry!

Knife-carrier: I would if you could stop moving around that much!

Lucy: Shut up and cut faster!

Knife-carrier: Almost there... (rope than snapped) It's severed!

Lucy: Thank you for helping me!

Knife-carrier: It's nothing...Now since you're out, would you mind saving him, it looks like he's running out of time!

Lucy turned and sees Baransu still hanged almost about to die.

Lucy: I forgot all about him!

Knife-carrier: Well don't just stand there, help him!

Lucy: Right! (puts the card down) I'll get you guys out later!

She went to Baransu and untangled the whip from his neck causing him to fall to his knees. It only took a minute for Baransu to recover his breath and regained consciousness.

Baransu: (catching his breath) Thanks, a little more longer and my head would've been ripped apart from my body. (grabbed one of his blades and looked at it) Why didn't my blades cut through the whip? Well I'll figure out that later. Like I said before, thanks for saving my life.

Lucy: Don't mention it. (starts to carry him by putting his arm over her shoulder) Your name's Baransu, right?

Baransu: Yeah. You know I recalled your name is Lucy, isn't it?

Lucy: That's right. (looks at him carefully) You kinda look a little bit like Gra...Gray! OH NO! I FORGOT ABOUT NATSU AND GRAY!

Baransu: Wait a minute! You and that redhead weren't alone?! So was me and Kairi! We came here with two others named Sora and Riku, true be told I only know those three for a few short hours. (removes Lucy's arm from his shoulder) Come on, we have to find them.

Lucy: But you're still recovering.

Baransu: Oh really? (summons his Keyblade Master Keeper) Cura! (green aura surrounded him and his Keyblade disappeared)

Lucy: What was...

Baransu: I'll explain later, for now we have to find our friends.

For five minutes they look all around the entire casino trying to find the others. As Baransu was about to enter towards a different room he heard Lucy scream not far away.

Baransu: (running towards Lucy's direction) Lucy! What happened?

It wasn't long 'till he saw what Lucy was screaming about. There in the wreckage is Riku with a large piece of metal piercing through his arm and someone he doesn't recognize sitting right next to him.

Baransu: (thought) That guy must be Gray. (looks at Riku) (thought) There's no way this could happen, we just got started on our journey. (looking around) Hey wait a minute, where's Sora? While you try to wake them up I'll go find one more...he's ought to be here somewhere.

Lucy: Okay. (trying to wake up Gray) Hey, wake up! Come on, wake up!

Then out of nowhere their bodies was suddenly starting to crack like ice. This also causes Baransu to stop to see what was happening. Finally just like that their entire bodies scattered into a million pieces.

Baransu: What the hell...just happened?

Young Woman: Please don't worry you two.

They both turned around only to find a woman made entirely out of water coming out of the floor

Lucy: (shocked) You, you're?!

Baransu: You know this chick?

Lucy: Her name's Juvia. (to Juvia) Where's Gray and Riku?

Juvia: It's okay... (water from her body fell out showing Gray and Riku still alive) They were safe in my body.

Lucy: In...the body.

Juvia: Not your body, but mine.

Lucy: (uncomfortable) Ahhh, that's right...

Baransu: Now that's the most creepiest thing I had ever seen which will now probably haunt my dreams for the next few days, four to nine days tops.

Gray: (getting up) I remember you seeing making a double for me and Riku when things turned dark.

Juvia: To avoid being discovered by the enemy I protected to the both of you with water...

Riku: That wasn't necessary! You let him get away!

Gray: Speaking of which, where is Erza and Natsu?

Riku: Also, where is Sora and Kairi?

Lucy: I don't know where Natsu is.

Baransu: And I have no idea where Sora could be. Kairi on the other hand was kidnapped by that strange group that attacked us. As for Erza...well...

Then they heard a strange sound from within the rubble. Everyone cleared it away only to find an injured Sora just barely waking up from his injury.

Riku: Sora! Are you okay?

Sora: Yeah, I'm alright.

Baransu: (treating Sora's wound) You call this okay? Look at your arm, Sora! It was bleeding like wildfire, good thing the bullet didn't hit one of your arteries otherwise you would have been dead earlier.

Before Sora could say anything, a large explosion was heard nearby as if a small volcano had just erupted. Then like that, Natsu shot up into the air.

Natsu: IT HURTS!

Lucy: Natsu!

Baransu: That guy's Natsu?!

Sora: Hard to believe, isn't it? But after a few games of roulette, you'll start to know the guy very well.

Natsu: WHAT KIND OF SICK, TWISTED FREAK WOULD SHOOT A GUN INTO SOMEBODY'S MOUTH? HUH? MAN, THAT HURT, IT COULD HAVE DONE REAL DAMAGE!

Lucy: I think a normal person would have kicked the bucket already...

Natsu: THAT BLOCKY BASTARD... (starts running out of the casino with incredible speed) DON'T YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM ME!

Gray: FOLLOW HIM!

Riku: But even if you follow him we don't know where they went!

Gray: That guy has a sharper nose than most animals.

* * *

At the Tower of Heaven, a man with very long hair came into a room where a person wearing a black coat sitting in a decorative throne is waiting for him.

Long-Haired: Jellal!

Jellal: What is it?

Long-Haired: We've received word that Erza Scarlet has been successfully captured along with a Keyblader named Kairi. They are on their way back.

Jellal: (smiled evilly) Excellent.

Long-Haired: But...At this point, why take the effort to catch that traitor and a Keyblader with powers we hardly know about?

Jellal: Truth be told, the part with the Keyblader is not _my _idea...

Long-Haired: Then who is exactly?

Unknown Voice: That would be mine's!

A dark portal opened up and from the other side is Zeref and with him is a young woman with silver-white hair, pink eyes, and light skin. Both of them are wearing Organization XIII coats.

Long-Haired: (bowing) Lord Zeref!

Jellal: It's good to see you again Zeref. (looks at his companion) And who is this?

Zeref: Her name is Suigintou, she's a _very_ special member to the Organization.

Jellal: (impressed) I see. (speaking to Suigintou) So what rank are you? I'Onnipotente Quelli? Dimenticato Demonio?

Suigintou: Neither actually. In fact I have a rank that was given only to seven of us members.

Jellal: (stares at her) I think I understand why. (turns back to Zeref) Why did you issue an order to my group on capturing an Keyblader.

Zeref: As a member to the l'Onnipotente Quelli, the most highest ranks of Organization XIII; I may choose whatever planned goes and nothing more. Besides, she needed to be stopped unlike the others. She's one of the Seven Princesses of Light.

Long-Haired: But Lord Zeref; with your powers along Jellal's, getting rid of those two should have been a piece of cake.

Jellal: (laughing) We can't have that otherwise this world along with others out there would become boring.

Long-Haired: Huh? What are you talking about?

Jellal: Now that the Tower of Heaven is finally complete, to let Erza and the Princess of Light live would cause a lot of trouble. The time has come for Erza Scarlet to become my sacrifice!

Zeref: And for Kairi to become a member to Organization XIII!

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere, Erza finally woke with Kairi at her side tied together on a support beam.

Erza: (dazed) Where is this?

Kairi: (confused) I don't know.

Sho: (coming down the stairs) We're on a ship.

Erza: Sho.

Kairi: Wait?! A ship?

Sho: That's right, a ship headed for the Tower of Heaven.

Erza: Really? Is that right...Can you release us? I promise I'll not fight you anymore.

Sho: No can do. Because sis, you are a traitor.

Erza and Kairi both start to struggle through the ropes but it was too tight.

Sho: It's no use. Millianna's ropes have the power to seal both magic and the ability to summon a Keyblade. There's no way you can get out of it.

Erza: I understand...At least let Kairi go, she's got nothing to do with this, I don't want her to suffer the way we did. But please, let me wear my armor; if I don't put the armor on...I'll never feel secure.

Sho: But sis...Those clothes suit you very well. I didn't want to do this to you. I wanted to see you so bad. (calms down) Sis...Why did you betray us? WHY DID YOU BETRAY JELLAL!

Erza: Jellal...

Kairi: I don't know what's going on but I don't want to be part of it!

Sho: I don't think Organization XIII would like that especially Master Zeref.

Kairi: Organization XIII?!

Erza: Zeref?! HE'S STILL ALIVE?!

Kairi: So it is true, Organization XIII has returned.

* * *

**End of Chapter XI**

**Next Time: The Encounter**

Make sure to review and leave any comments


	4. Chapter XII: The Encounter

**Hey folks, sorry I hadn't made any chapters lately because I was working on my graduation exhibition which is extremely important in order to graduate from high school. So like usual, I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts related or Fairy Tail except for my OC Baransu, the Mugshot Heartless, and other upcoming new Heartless or Nobodies. Enjo****y!**

**Kingdom Hearts: Generations**

**By: KeybladeMaster17**

**Volume II: The Dragon's Internal Flame**

**Chapter XII: The Encounter**

Sora and the other had left the casino and made their way to a small boat on the beach where they set off to save Erza and Kairi. They soon started to talk about different stories about their adventures but were more interested from Sora's stories from earning the Keyblade to defeating the leader of the original Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts. Natsu on the other hand was nearly passed out on the side of the boat most likely from motion sickness while Baransu was examining on one of his blades.

Lucy: So this "Organization XIII", you think they might be the ones behind Erza's and Kairi's kidnapping?

Riku: We think so but we don't know that for sure. For now we have to focus on saving our friends.

Baransu: (still examining his blade) After that is over, we still have to find some of the Twenty-Six Keys. (looking at his blade carefully) Why didn't this thing cut through the whip? (noticed something on the edge of the blade) THE SWORD'S BLADE WAS DULL?! I WAS GIVEN A USELESS BLADE THAT DOESN'T EVEN CUT?! (got up and threw it into the ocean) (got out another blade from his pocket and tested it on a piece of wood from the boat itself) Well, at least this one is still good.

Gray: Wait! You said you guys are looking for a group called the Twenty-Six Keys, right? Who are they anyway?

Sora: From what Master Yen-Sid said, they're suppose to be a powerful group who lived through during the Great Keyblade War which lasted for five thousand years straight. After the war ended so did they and their hearts scattered to different worlds so they be reborn into a new body. We were sent to find the incarnations in order to defeat the Organization. So far me, Riku, Kairi, Baransu, and two others are these incarnations of the legendary Grandmasters; in other words we need to find twenty more people.

Baransu: (shouting) IT'S GONE?!

Sora: What's gone?

Baransu: (showing everyone his empty bag) The Keyblader's Journal, that's what's gone! Those guys must have took it while I was unconscious! If the book gets destroyed then we won't have any information from anything for our journey! Especially due to the fact Jiminy didn't come with us.

Sora: That's true.

Gray: (looking around frustrated)

Riku: Hey Gray, why are you looking around like a maniac?

Gray: Look around you, we're in the middle of nowhere! Lost at sea! We have no idea where we are!

Juvia: It appears as though we have been drifting aimlessly for some time...

Baransu: (outraged) OH REALLY?! IT TOOK YOU THAT LONG TO FIGURE IT OUT?!

Lucy: (yelling at Baransu) It's not her fault we're lost! So don't blame her! (looks at Natsu) Hey Natsu...You sure it's around here?

Natsu: (nauseous) Y-Y...Yeah.

Baransu: We're relying on that nose of yours! Get a grip!

Gray: Baransu's right, Natsu. Pull yourself together for once from your motion sickness.

Juvia: I don't believe that he would dare dash Gray's hopes...

Gray: DAMN IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY TOOK ERZA, HAPPY, AND YOUR FRIEND KAIRI AWAY WHILE WE WERE UNCONSCIOUS! HOW SAD IS THAT...

Juvia: An accurate assessment...To think a mage as able as Miss Erza would be defeated...

Gray: (dark glare at Juvia) Ain't no way she was beaten...you don't know the first thing about Erza...

Juvia: (shivering in fear) Please...Please forgive me!

Sora: Gray, calm down! Control yourself.

Gray: Whatever. (sits down)

Lucy: (thinking) Erza mentioned something about those guys being her former friends (doubtful) Face it, when it comes to Erza...No one here knows much about her at...but why did they take Kairi with them other than leaving her back at the casino with us?

There was a long moment of silence around the boat till Lucy noticed something coming from the horizon.

Lucy: Hey guys!

Riku: You found the boat!

Lucy: No, something else...It's...It's...

Gray: Spit it out, Lucy. Don't leave us hanging!

Lucy: (surprised) It's a tower! That must be the Tower of Heaven!

Sora: That's where Kairi and Erza are being held in. (summons his Keyblade) It's also where we're going to save them.

* * *

Somewhere within the tower, Erza and Kairi are being taken to a couple of stairs that leads downward by Sho and Simon.

Erza: (shocked) It...Really was completed...

Sho: Well, it has been eight years. We were the ones who put the finishing touches on this place...

Simon: (pushing Kairi and Erza into the room) Move.

Erza: Eight years...You guys...You've all changed.

Kairi: (whispers to Erza) What's with you and this tower?

Erza: (whispers back to Kairi) It'll be best not to discuss it to anyone, especially you.

They finally reached the bottom of the stairs where the both of them are chained to the wall. Simon left the room leaving only Sho to watch them.

Sho: The ceremonies will begin tomorrow at midday. These will be your quarters until then...

Erza: (thought) Ceremonies?! Does that mean they're trying to activate the R-System?!

Kairi: (thought) I don't like where this is going.

Sho: No hard feelings, yeah? You're the traitor, you dug your own grave, sis...Jellal is pretty pissed at you...He's decided to make you the sacrifice for the ceremony. We won't ever to see you again. But...it's all for the sake of "heaven". (turns to Kairi's direction) Once Lord Zeref sees you, he'll make sure to turn your precious heart of light into pure darkness thus making you a permanent member to Organization XIII with a little help from someone else. From what I heard, she's has a similar power to your own along with six certain "others".

Kairi: What are you talking about?

Unknown Voice: He's saying I'm the opposite of you.

A dark portal opened up and out from within is Suigintou.

Kairi: Who are you?

Suigintou: I am Suigintou a servant to Organization XIII and an opposite of you, in other words...I'm one of the Seven Princesses of Darkness.

Kairi: (shocked) Princess...of Darkness?!

Suigintou: We oppose the Seven Princesses of Light, even you would understand since you are one of them.

Erza: (surprised, looks at Kairi) You didn't tell me your a princess?

Kairi: I am, but not an ordinary princess.

Sho: She's telling the truth sis, Kairi here along with six others contain a strong light within their hearts earning the title "Princess of Light". However, the Organization decided the only way to defeat you is by creating one themselves. So they traveled to various worlds and discovered seven worthy volunteers to are willing to become an entity of darkness.

Suigintou: She's telling the truth, I'm the first one to become a Princess of Darkness but that's not all...unlike you we have the ability to turn anybody in Nobodies at will and once Erza loses her heart I'll snatch it and turn it into nothing but darkness creating her Nobody only to serve us.

Sho: (to Erza very closely) Would you like that sis, serving for the Organization for the rest of your pitiful, useless life?

Erza: (stares at him angrily) Not...a...CHANCE!

Like that, Erza used her knee to kick Sho at his chin and knocking him out.

Suigintou: (left her guard down) What the...

Then a foot appeared from nowhere and kicked her in the face causing her to go straight towards the wall leaving her unconscious.

Kairi: (after putting her foot down) I only knew her for a few minutes and already she's pissing me off.

Erza: (biting her way through the ropes and now free) (furious) Tell me about it. (went to Kairi's direction and free her)

Kairi: Thanks. (noticed Erza starting to show great anger) What's wrong, whatever it is I'll help you out.

Erza: (angered) STAY OUT OF IT, THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU AT ALL! (calmed down a bit) This place...I used to be a slave, this cult from long ago took me and others away from our homes forced to build this horrid tower which said to bring the dark mage Zeref back from the grave. They took everything from me; my grandfather, my pride, and my best friend. I never thought he'll continue on with the tower... (her body starts to glow) but now since he wanted us to become a sacrifice... (light disappeared and now wearing armor) That's where I cross the line.

Kairi: I know you said it a moment ago but I'm joining in the fight, there's a group that I know is here who needed to be stopped and I will not rest until they're gone for good.

Erza: Fine you'll go but you're going to need a weapon.

Kairi: Oh really...(a light started to glow from her hand summoned her Keyblade Destiny Place) How about this?

Erza: (impressed) Not bad. Come on, we have work to do.

Kairi: Right.

* * *

**End of Chapter XII**

**Next Time: Invasion**

Make sure to review and leave any comments


	5. Chapter XIII: Invasion

**Hey guys, so after finally finishing up my final exam for the end of the semester I now have plenty of time to continue posting in more chapters for my fanfic. Here's the breakdown of the story so far, Sora, Natsu, and the others are barely arriving at the Tower of Heaven where they're going to rescue Kairi and Erza from a man named Jellal and the Organization. Inside the tower, Erza and Kairi had just met a young woman named Suigintou claiming to be a Princess of Darkness where they knocked her out along with Sho and now loose free ready to tear the tower down to the ground. As usual, I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts related or Fairy Tail except for my OC Baransu. Enjoy!**

**Kingdom Hearts: Generations**

**By: KeybladeMaster17**

**Volume II: The Dragon's Internal Flame**

**Chapter XIII: Invasion**

Happy was slowly waking up from his long state of being unconscious only to find himself in a cat-themed room.

Happy: CATS! CATS EVERYWHERE! What is this place? Sora! Natsu! Where are you guys?!

Then the door opened and coming from the other side was Millianna who sat down in front of Happy looking at him very curious like a real cat.

Millianna: How's it going?

Happy: (thought) The cat girl... (to Millianna repeating the question she asked him) How's it going?

Millianna: (hugging Happy) IT'S A TALKING CAT! (set him down) WHO KNEW YOU CAN TALK!

Wally: (entering the room reading the Keyblader's Journal he stole) Millianna...Make it dandier.

Happy: You?!

Wally: It's not a talking cat. It's talking, so that makes it a cat.

Millianna: Now I get it!

Happy: (furious) THAT MAKES ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE AT ALL! WHAT IS THIS PLACE! WHAT HAPPENED TO NATSU AND SORA?!

Wally: (closed the Keyblader's Journal and grinned at Happy) Hey cat, those two you just mentioned should be kissing the asphalt right about now.

Happy suddenly remembered seeing a flash of light revealing Natsu getting shot in the mouth and heard Sora trying to warn him to be careful before silence fell on him.

Happy: That won't be enough to kill Natsu... (thought) I hope Sora's alright as well...

Just then Simon came into the room with a worried look on his face.

Simon: Wally! Millianna! Erza and Kairi escaped!

Happy: (shocked) Erza?! She's here, but who's Kairi?

Millianna: Escaped? That sure brings back memories.

Wally: Simon, you got to be dandier. There's no way those two girls can escape from this tower.

Simon: It doesn't look like they're running away, they'll going for Jellal and Zeref.

Wally: (surprised) Well let's not just stand here, we got to go after them. (leaving the room quickly with the others) Jeez...Women are troublesome no matter what world they're from.

Happy: (shocked yet confused) What's going on...?

* * *

At the throne room, both Jellal and Zeref were laughing like maniacs as if they saw or heard something very amusing.

Long-Haired: Jellal? Zeref? What's so funny?

Jellal: (stops laughing, only chuckled) Erza'a a woman as expected. She truly is fascinating.

Zeref: As for Kairi, I underestimated her ability as a Keyblader. However there is one question that leave all of us hanging?

Jellal: Will we win? Or will the New Generation win?

Long-Haired: The New Generation?

Jellal: There's this prophecy which explained that twenty-six hearts will return to the worlds only if a greater evil threatens Kingdom Hearts and the sanity of all that is good throughout the universe. Thanks to one of our own spies we have confirmed that they're six of them but now starting to search of twenty more who don't know the power they have...yet. But for now let's enjoy this interesting event, spinning together life and death...past and future.

Zeref: The Game of Heaven...has now just begun!

Long-Haired: B...But...The movements of the council and the Organization are also a cause for concern.

Zeref: Never mind about them for now. Let's focus on the objective in mind. Where's Suigintou?

At that exact moment, Suigintou came running through the doors tired and bruised.

Suigintou: Please forgive me Master Zeref. I wouldn't know they could escape from me like that, I wish you could just give me another chance...

Zeref: (interrupted her) Permission granted. Hopefully your abilities are more better than your mind.

Suigintou: (bowing) Thank you, I will not let you down. (disappeared through a portal of darkness)

Zeref: (thought) She better not fail me otherwise I'll won't be hearing the rest of this especially from Xehanort.

* * *

Outside the tower Sora, Natsu, and the others are hiding behind rocks trying to avoid from a large amount of guards patrolling all the entire area trying to find anything suspicious to report back to their leader.

Gray: That's a lot of guards.

Baransu: (sarcastic) No shit, Sherlock. That's what the narrator just said a moment ago.

Natsu: Who cares? Let's plow through'em!

Sora: No way! They got Erza and Happy in that tower.

Lucy: Exactly. If we do something stupid, we'll put them in danger.

Riku: Still, that tower thing is just ahead. If they find us here, we won't stand a chance.

Then they heard Juvia coming out of the water behind them changing back to her normal form.

Juvia: I found another way into the tower's basement through the water.

Gray: (impressed) Seriously? Great job!

Juvia: (gloating at Lucy) The one who was praised was not you. It was me.

Lucy: (uncomfortable) Uh huh.

Juvia: It's a journey of about ten minutes underwater, but holding your breath for that long won't be a problem, right?

Natsu: Ten minutes is nothing!

Gray: Yep!

Sora: No problem! I've done it many times!

Riku: You had?

Lucy & Baransu: OF COURSE IT'S IMPOSSIBLE YOU IDIOTS!

Juvia: (creating a volleyball-sized water orb) Please wear this. It uses water to enclose your head with oxygen, so you can even breathe underwater.

She put the orb on Natsu's head and let it sit for ten seconds.

Natsu: OOOO! By the way, who are you?

Sora: Yeah I was wondering about that now that you mentioned it.

Baransu: Maybe that can wait, (grabbed one of Juvia's orbs and set it on his head) For now we got more pressing matters to handle like saving our friends and defeat the Organization.

* * *

After ten long minutes had finally passed, everyone had resurfaced from the water finding themselves in the tower's basement.

Lucy: (removing the orb from her head) This thing sure is handy, even if it does look pretty silly.

Juvia: (to Lucy) You really did well making your breath last, even after I made yours a little smaller than the rest.

Lucy: HEY!

Riku: SERIOUSLY JUVIA! WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST HER?!

Baransu: (covered Riku's mouth with his hand) Quiet! Are you trying to get us massacred?

Riku: (removed Baransu's hand from his mouth) Sorry.

Gray: (wandering around) This is the basement of the tower?

Lucy: (twisting water from her clothes) Looks like it. Erza, Kairi, and Happy are somewhere here.

Before they can explore the entire area, they heard voices from above their heads which turned out to be guards.

Guards: Hey! Who the hell are you guys?!

Lucy: OH CRAP!

Sora: NOT GOOD!

Gray: We've come this far...we'll just have to fight them.

Juvia: RIGHT!

Riku: This should be good!

Baransu: (smirked) Hopefully we can do better than last time.

Natsu: (creating fire from his own fists) WHO THE HELL ARE WE?! (punched a support beam and destroyed it) DON'T YOU KNOW GOOD FIGHTERS WHEN YOU SEE THEM?!

The support beam holding up one of the floors with the guards fell down straight to the ground below but were also heading towards Natsu.

Natsu: (punched the falling floor and send most of the guards up sky high) WE'RE FROM FAIRY TAIL, MORONS!

Sora: (slashed a guard with his Keyblade) LET'S NOT FORGET US KEYBLADERS! WE'RE IN THIS TOGETHER!

One of the guards went after Lucy instead she dodged it in the nick of time.

Lucy: (holding onto one of her keys) OPEN! GATE OF THE CRAB! CANCER!

A glow of light suddenly appeared and from within was an man slightly older than anyone else wielding twin scissors.

Cancer: Long time no see, kid.

Cancer charged at one of Lucy's attackers and defeated in just one slash.

Two of the guards went to exterminate Juvia, but as they slashed her the entire body turned into water.

Guards: Huh? What is she?

Juvia: (dark glare) My turn. (turned her arm into water and used it as a whip on the guards) WATER SLICER!

Gray is fighting off multiple guards piling them up in one large pile. Then he used his abilities to create something completely out of ice.

Gray: ICE MAKE, (pounded his foes deep into the ground) "HAMMER"!

Riku was helping out Sora by using Dark Aura at long range towards guards from far away.

Riku: (noticed one behind Baransu) I don't think so! (points Way to the Dawn at his target) DARK AURA!

Baransu: (saw his attacker defeated) Thanks Riku!

Riku: No problem!

But as Baransu turned around, standing in front of him is the largest guard he had ever seen about exactly eight to nine feet tall.

Baransu: (smirked) Now this (putting on his gloves) should be interesting.

Large Guard: (boastful) What are going to do, little man?

Baransu: Oh nothing, except for this... (his body starts to glow) VALOR FORM!

As the smoke cleared his clothes' colors had changed with mixtures of red, orange, black, and white with a fleur-de-lis on his left breast side of his waistcoat and on his bag.

Large Guard: What's that suppose to be, Take-Over Magic or what?

But Baransu suddenly dashed forward and slashed at his opponent causing the opponent to fall flat face first to the ground.

Baransu: (looks at his defeated foe) Never heard of Take-Over Magic. (changed back to normal) This is simply a Keyblade technique only _we _can learn.

After several minutes the battle was over, no more guards to fight off meaning they can continue on with their objective. Luckily they found a ladder that leads straight into the tower. But before they could climb up something odd happened.

Natsu: Some sort of door just opened up there!

Riku: So they're telling us to come up?

Gray: It's seems to be that way.

Sora: I got a bad feeling about this.

Baransu: You know, I was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Long-Haired: Master Jellal! Master Zeref! What are you two thinking?! You're just letting the intruders enter like that! It's immoral!

Jellal: We told you specially, this is a game. All that means is those guys just cleared a level.

Zeref: It's really gotten interesting. Maybe I could invite the rest of the Organization by joining me to watch such a show!

Long-Haired: However, if we don't proceed quickly with the ceremonies, sooner or later the council let alone Organization will get will get wind of this.

Jellal: Vidaldas...You're still worried about that? It's can't be stopped, not for this worthless council anyway!

* * *

**End of Chapter XIII**

**Next Time: Lost Once, Twice Never**

Make sure to review and leave any comments


End file.
